Handles of hand-held devices, such as handles of walking sticks and umbrellas, generally include a core member having a insert bore on its top outer sheath disposed about the core member and the gel disposed between the core member and the outer sheath. The applied force causes the pliable handle to deform immediately; after the applied force is released, the deformation of the handle will remain for a period of time before the handle returns to its original shape until the movement of gel is finished. The pliable handle keeps deformation for a period of time after applied force is released, it is so-called memory effect that takes the fancy of consumers. When assembling the pliable handle, the gel must be injected through the injection bore into the gap between the core member and the outer sheath. Because the movement of the gel is too slow like oil, even a small gap would lead to the leak of the gel. When the pliable handle is gripped, the applied force causes the load movement of the gel. The gap between the core member and the outer sheath will easily become the portion through which the gel leaks. For preventing the leak of the gel, we must use more components to seal the both ends of the outer sheath. For example, in us patent-US 2004/0205938 A1 disclosed on 21, Oct., 2004 “PLIABLE HANDLE”, FIG. 20 shows a pliable handle which is composed of six components after injecting the gel. as the appended FIG. 1 shows. But in this case, the cost is too expensive and it takes much time for assembling. For keeping components close to each other, we must machine the components exactly, so the cost is too much. The FIG. 18 of the patent illustrates the most simple pliable handle, with reference to appended FIG. 2, there is a bore for central rod on the top of the core member 1710, the outwards extending flange 1711 is on the top of the core member 1710, the gel injection bores 1712a 1712b is formed on the outwards extending flange 1711; the bottom portion 1713 of the core member 1710 forms a protuberance like mushroom. The outer sheath 1720 is like a straight tube that includes an open top portion 1721 and a closed bottom portion 1722. There is an inwards extending flange on the top portion 1721. The bottom portion 1713 of the core member 1710 is inserted through the opening 1723 of the outer sheath 1720 to the outer sheath 1720, disposing the outer sheath 1720 to the outwards extending flange 1711 and the bottom portion 1713 of the core member 1710. The bottom portion 1713 of the core member 1710 touches the bottom portion 1722 of the outer sheath 1720, the inwards extending flange of the top portion 1721 threadingly mate with the outwards extending flange 1711 of the core member 1710. There is a gap between the inner of the outer sheath 1720 and the central portion 1714 of the core member. At this point, using the 2 nozzles of the injector to stab the inwards extending flange of the top portion 1721 through the gel injection bores 1712a 1712b formed on the outwards extending flange 1711 and injecting the gel into said gap. Remove the 2 nozzles of the injector, screwing the outer screw 1733 of the central rod 1730 into the bore for central rod on the top of the core member 1710, making the outer shoulder 1732 of the outer screw 1733 press on the inwards extending flange of the top portion 1721 tightly, the inwards extending flange on the top portion 1721 is sealed between the distal end of the outer shoulder 1732 of the central rod 1730 and the proximal end of the outwards extending flange 1711. The structure of the pliable handle is simple, but there are some disadvantages on it as follow:
1, although using the thread outer shoulder to press on the outer sheath which is on the top of the core member, the outer shoulder will loose after using the handle for a long time, and it can not prevent gel-leaking.
2, the handle must be assembled primarily during the handle assembly process, and the gel is injected, then assembling the other components of the pliable handle at last. For example, the core member and the outer sheath are assembled primarily, and injecting the gel; fixing the central rod in the core member, its outer shoulder seals the outer sheath. Because of using the 2 nozzles of the injector to stab the inwards extending flange of the top portion through the gel injection bores formed on the outwards extending flange and injecting the gel into the gap, the operator must find the gel injection bores formed on the outwards extending flange carefully after assembling the outer sheath, and insert the 2 nozzles of the injector into the 2 gel injection bores, it takes much time, the process of injection is long; so the components can not be assembled immediately. The result is that the period of production is too long and the cost is too much.